


Death is never kind

by redhead_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Fanfic, Nico is depressed, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: Nico struggles with battling his inner demons whilst fighting life's biggest monster - Death himself.**Short one-shot idea I thought would be interesting**





	Death is never kind

**Author's Note:**

> Work might be triggering - I don't know? You've been warned.
> 
> Plus it's my first fanfic so go easy. I like constructive criticism.

Death is never kind. He takes without remorse, ripping souls from their bodies and tearing their hearts in half. Nico watches. Standing in the shadows, iron sword in hand, not even trembling as blood-curdling screams emerge from young, naive prey. Forgotten to the world, his soul remains yet his conscience teeters at the edge. At the edge of the never-ending void of a pitch black pit. Night after night he listens to the screams of the forsaken only managing to sleep after the sickly crack ends the meaningless suffering. If only it could end that quickly for him. Nico thought that Death was a friend. He thought his father, Lord of the Underworld, would welcome him happily into his fiery kingdom. Death had other ideas - he was cruel. Cruel enough to know that sometimes life hurts too much to be worth living. To know that sometimes life can twist you and make you lose all sight of hope. To know that sometimes people would rather enter hell than wake up to face another day. That's exactly why he lets you hang in there. Why he makes you last day after day when you would rather give up. Nico wants it to end. To get up knowing that the sea beauty can never be his is like an eternity of torture crammed into each hour. Love is a weapon and Death knows exactly how to use it. How to manipulate people, forcing them to crave release from life. The Ghost King can't take it. The anger swirls inside him, demanding to be set free and let everyone know of his torment. Inflict the same pain on others so that at least someone understands how he feels. He keeps it in check. Emotions did not get the better of him. Until that fatal day.

The bells symbolize the joining of two lovers, but they could've just as easily of represented Nico's devil come alive. The invitation had sat on his bed for months until that fated day had all too soon arrived. Still he keeps his emotions in check. As he took his seat amongst the crowd of guests he kept the pain hidden. But the explosion was inevitable, Death would have his way. She came down the aisle, clad in a dress of the finest silk and lace, blond hair curled to perfection and grey eyes sparkling with happiness. She was the terror that had haunted his dreams, plaguing his nights. That's when he finally broke.

Cries of agony from reaped souls erupt as the ground splits apart. Faces once filled with love are now masks of terror as skeletal bodies claw at flesh. Decorations are shredded as zombie-like creatures emerge spreading chaos and destruction. Nico can't control it. He watches as one by one Death claims his friends. Body after body crashes to the floor until only two are left with life. Him and the Sea Prince.

Nico looks up to the raven-haired boy, tears roll down his cheeks as a look of horror adorns his face. He crumples to the floor as the son of Hades eagerly scoops up his beauty. It was then that he considered Death to finally be a friend for he had finally gotten what he had always wanted. Tears of bliss as he cradled the boy blinded him to the sharp blade that punctured his heart. The world spiraled, only increasing the immense pain throughout his body. Although it was his mind that hurt most of all for the last thing he saw was a pair of sea-green-eyes looking down at him filled with pure hatred. That was when Death finally claimed the olive skinned teen. Only after completely demolishing the pavilion and sending hundreds of unfortunate guests to their doom. Only after clearing the way to the Sea's son. Death was many things: jealous, greedy, possessive, he would always get the one he desired. And for a while now it had been that charming green-eyed boy. If on his way to claiming the hero he had to take out the other potential lovers then so be it. One thing was absolutely certain.

Death was never kind.


End file.
